1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relate to ophthalmic lenses and particularly to an implantable intra ocular lens to be implanted in a mammalian eye. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a multi-optics intraocular lens (IOL) scaffold assembly for incorporation into a capsular bag of the eye, with dynamic junctions to keep an eye capsule of the eye intact and a pendulum intraocular lens assembly to adjust the vision for near and far objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intraocular lens (IOL) is an implanted lens in the mammalian eye, usually replacing the existing crystalline lens, if the crystalline lens is clouded over by a cataract or as a form of refractive surgery to change the eye's optical power. It usually consists of a small plastic lens with plastic side struts, called haptics, to hold the lens in place within a capsular bag inside the mammalian eye. IOLs were traditionally made of an inflexible material (Poly methyl methacrylate), although this has largely been superseded by the use of flexible materials. Most IOLs fitted today are fixed monofocal lenses matched to distance vision. However other types of lenses that are available today are multifocal IOLs and adaptive IOLs. The multifocal IOLs provide the patient with multiple-focused vision at far and reading distances and adaptive IOLs provide the patient with limited visual accommodation.
IOL implantation carries several risks associated with eye surgeries, such as infection, lens rotation, inflammation, and night time halos. Also the lens capsule loses its tone and starts collapsing over a period of time. The greatest disadvantage of these IOLs is that they are not able to prevent the loosening of lens capsule. At present, there is no system and method to keep the eye capsule intact. Hence there is a need of a new system to keep the eye lens capsule intact thereby preventing the collapse of the lens capsules.
An Accommodating Lens is a lens that is made to move, adjust or otherwise alter itself to allow for viewing at all distances. Unlike Multi-Focal Lenses, the Accommodating Lens is much more like the natural lens that was removed during cataract surgery. The natural lens has muscles that pull on the lens, altering its shape, which allows the eye to focus. The Accommodating Lens aims to have this same functionality.
A Dual-Optic Lens is a lens that has two optics or lenses. The dual optics lenses are unsuccessful because of their low sensitivity, less visibility and degradative nature. They fail to focus near objects, when required, especially, during reading and writing.
Hence there is need for a twin optics lens system with good focusing power to provide rapid focus of nearby objects efficiently and effectively while reading and writing.
Further there is no system and method presently available to keep the eye capsule intact. Hence there is a further need of a new system to keep the eye lens capsule intact thereby preventing the collapse of the lens capsules.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading the following specification.